Aurelia
Aurelia is a (or rather was) technically a constitutional monarchy though it is commonly refered to as a Federal Republic, which is a largely accurate description as, until after the Osean Continental War , the kings of Aurelia were largely figureheads with the real authority resting in republican hands. History Aurelia came into existence in 2006 following the merging of the nations of Aulia and Relia, who sought to resist growing Yuktobania activity in the area. Aurelia also had to deal with Erusian ambitions throughout its early history. In 2045 Brioche I signed the Treaty of Belfast, entering an alliance with Took and Directus. Sadly the alliance did not last long, as the outbreak of the Osean Continental War in 2050 saw Took and Aurelia allied with the rest of the Coalition against Directus. Aurelia fell early in the war, but as a result it did not experience most of the decimation seen in other countries and emerged relatively strong. After the signing of the Treaty of Midgar, Aurelia was once again a free nation. A new crisis, however, was at hand: King Brioche II was near death and had no trueborn heirs. In 2064, Brioche II died and the fight for succession exploded into the Aurelian Civil War. Wars Osean Continental War During the Osean Continental War, Aurelia allied with the budding Coalition in response to an attack launched on the nation by Directus in 2050. Despite a strong morale, the Aurelian army was thoroughly crushed by Directus. The winning power offered Aurelia a ceasefire under the conditions that all captured Aurelian land would be returned in exchange for neutrality for the rest of the war. The Coalition persuaded Aurelia not to accept this offer, and the nation continued to battle Directus. As the battle in Aurelia continued, it became obvious that the nation stood no chance against its superior opponent. The one victory Aurelia gained was killing Directian general Nero Kannan, the Emperor's nephew, who charged unguarded into an Aurelian army. From that point on, Directus's Aurelian campaign was managed by Rizzardo Kannan. Aurelia fell to Directus before the end of 2050, making it the first nation to be defeated in the war. Aurelia's demise was used as a rallying cry by the Coalition, which publicly condemned Directus's actions in the country. Directus countered the Coalition by arguing that urging Aurelia not to accept the proposed ceasefire was the true reason for the nation's destruction. Following the fall of Aurelia, Directus used the nation as a base to launch attacks into Erusia. Rizzardo Kannan managed the affairs of Ansilon and formed a friendship with the members of House Armen, in particular Brioche II. Despite his affinity for Aurelia, Rizzardo allowed Ansilon and other cities to be used as military bases and did little to help rebuild after the initial destruction. Following the end of the Osean Continental War, Directus returned the captured land to Aurelia. While the nation began to quickly recover, Brioche II suddenly died in 2064. He left no clear heir, which allowed Aurelia to splinter apart into a mass of independent cities and two competing factions. The War of The West Due to the early collapse of the Kingdom of Aurelia following the death of Brioche II Aurelia had little involvement in the War of The West. Samarkand did, at one point, plan to invade Aurelia but the invasion fleet was destroyed by the Directian Navy. The Aurelian Civil War After the Osean Continental War, Brioche II had become old and ill. His doctors expected he would at most have another two years in him. As Brioche II had no true blood heirs, he asked Rizzardo of House Kannan to come to Aurelia and become his adopted son and claim the throne of Aurelia. Brioche II and Rizzardo had become friends during the Directian occupation of Aurelia during the Osean Continental War, and Brioche trusted him deeply. Rizzardo himself was of the Directian Imperial family and the cousin of the Emperor. However, before Rizzardo could be officially declared heir, Brioche passed away. When Rizzardo announced his adoption, backed by much of the royal household, much of the public resented the idea of a Directian, and one who had occupied Aurelia no less, on the thrones. Some refused to accept him as kng, and riots ensued. Worse still, Ethan Gold , supposed illegitimate son of Brioche II , formed an even more militant group under the name, the New Aurelian Army, and claimed the throne for himself: a claim which was backed by much of the Aurelian people. Both sides did not initially confront each other and instead concentratd on building their forces and securing control of their respective regions. When they did eventually face one another in open battle at the battle of Wles, Imperial Aurelian forces utterly destroyed Ethan's forces and pushed him back into the riverlands giving Rizzardo a large advantage. Imperial Aurelian forces then pushed on into the riverlands and took Riverford. The course of the war took a turn when NAA forces attacked Directian forces traversing the Riverlands for reasons yet unknown. In reponse the nations of the Osean Federation declared war on the NAA and recongnized Ethan Gold as the rightful ruler of Aurelia. Important Figures Ethan Gold Rizzardo Kannan Brioche I Brioche II Climate Aurelia shares the gentle climate of southern Osea , though it is the warmest part of Osea . Aurelia is known as the Goldcoast for the great fields of grain it has. Religion Soleilan Major Cities Ansilon (Capital) Digne Belfast Gryphus Wles Trivia *Aurelia's flag is derived from the eagle of Aulia (which in turn is derived from the Soleilian flag) and the sun of Relia, Category:Nations Category:Osea Category:Osean Continental War Category:Coalition Category:Aurelia Category:Osean Federation Category:The War of the West Category:Aurelian Civil War